


Omega Escorts

by Dawolfinside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Coma, M/M, Mates, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles is oblivious to supernatural, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawolfinside/pseuds/Dawolfinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a broke college student. And when he says broke, he means BROKE. With no money and a father in the hospital, a proposition is destined to change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OMEGA ESCORTS CO.  FOR YOUR SPECIAL NEEDS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Chris's last name to Hale to avoid any future technicalities. If you see Chris Argent, let me know!

Stiles doesn’t know how he got here.

Scratch that. He knows _exactly_ how he got here.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

_“Blake, listen to me, the Caramel Frappe is much better.” Stiles said again. He was—well supposed to be picking up coffee for their morning classes while Blake got breakfast sandwiches from McDonald’s. Blake wanted one of the worst drinks he’s ever heard of so Stiles was trying to change his opinion. In front of a line of annoyed customers and an as equally annoyed cashier._

_“Fine, FINE. Just get the fucking coffee Stiles.” Stiles scoffs._

_“Okay, okay. No need to throw around curse words.” He orders the coffee and when the cashier tells him the total, he fumbles for his card and hands it to him. He swipes it, sighs and swipes it again. He then stares at Stiles._

_"It says it’s denied, sir.” Stiles looks at him in disbelief and is about to speak when a black credit card attached to a hand is outstretched to the cashier. He quickly swipes it and dismisses Stiles to the pick-up area._

_Stiles turns to thank the person expecting to see someone with an annoyed face. Instead he is face-to-face with a man with a distinct DILF look. He’s smiling at him and Stiles has to find out how to control his mouth again._

_“Uh—um, I don’t know how to repay you… literally. As you heard, along with everyone in that line, I have no money.”_

_“It’s okay.”_ _The man says_ _and hands Stiles a business card. “Be here at 10 am tomorrow. That’s how you can repay me.” Stiles looks at the card that reads:_

**_OMEGA ESCORTS CO._ **

**_FOR YOUR SPECIAL NEEDS._ **

**_1329 WEST 9 TH STREET_ **

**_(646)........_ **

_He stares at the card, disbelief on his face once again._

_“Escorts? As in s—" He looks up to see that the man was gone. Someone clears their throat, causing Stiles to look around and notice that his coffee had arrived. He takes it and leaves immediately, blushing furiously because the employee probably heard what he said._

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Of course Stiles had looked up Omega Escorts as soon as he got home. And everything looked legit. As fuck. But what Stiles couldn’t understand was why that guy (whom he found out was Chris Hale, founder and creator of Omega Escorts) chose _him_. The guys on the website were all hot, moderately built and kind of _cute._ Stiles didn’t look anything like them.

But nonetheless, as a man true to his word, Stiles finds himself in front of a very tall office building. He must have been standing there for a while because out of a speaker a voice crackles, “Well are you coming in or what?!” Stiles yelps and quickly enters through the double doors. He is immediately greeted by a woman around his age.

“ Hello Mr.…”

“Stilinski.” Stiles supplies.

“Oh, okay.” She pauses for a second, “Do you have an appointment?”

Stiles blushes and hands her the card. She looks him up and down, making Stiles very self-conscious. She breaks out into a smile and speaks a little too loud for Stiles’ taste.

“So what’s your business with Omega Escorts?” People look their way curiously. Stiles ducks his head low.

“Could you be any louder?” He mutters. Her smile never fades.

“Well it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Hale Inc. takes great pride in its most profitable company. But like I asked, what’s your business with Omega Escorts?” Stiles sighs.

“Well I don’t exactly know, um Chris Hale—“

“Say no more sir—BOYD!” she screams and a man who also looks about his age appears suddenly next to Stiles, causing him to jump.

“Hello I’m Vernon—“

“Boyd.” The lady interjects.

“Erica, I was about to get to that. Everyone calls me Boyd.” He gives Stiles a dazzling smile. Stiles smiles back, staring at the attractive guy before Erica snaps her fingers in his face.

“Hey! Watch it! That’s my man!” Boyd snorts.

“It’s an open relationship.”

“I know, I know,” then she looks at Stiles hungrily, “but I don’t know him well enough… _yet._ ”

This causes Stiles to blush.

“Oh, Boyd? Take him to Mr. Hale’s office, would you?” Boyd just nods and leads Stiles toward the elevators. They are about to leave but not before he hears Erica say into a phone, “I like him!”

Once the doors are closed and Boyd presses the button for the top floor he’s on Stiles. He grabs Stiles by his nape and leads him into a kiss that steals his breath. When they part, Stiles is giving him his best 'what the fuck?!' look. Boyd just smiles sheepishly and shrugs like it was normal to just lip lock a total stranger. Before Stiles can open his mouth, the elevator opens revealing a single hall with a door at the end. Before Stiles can rethink the whole ordeal and turn around, Boyd nudges him out of the elevator and presses the button to go back down.

Stiles stares down the hallway and wonders what he would be walking into. Before he can think better of his decisions, he’s walking down the hallway and knocking on the door.

“Hello? Come in!” A voice says from the other side. Stiles notices that this is not the voice of Chris Hale as he remembers. He opens the door and for a second is dumbfounded at the beauty of the office. The back of the office is all windows casting light on the turquoise color of the walls. A desk is set in the middle of the room flanked by two plants.

“Yes?” Stiles then notices that the man sitting at the desk is smirking at him.

The man is probably in his late thirties/early forties and is wearing an unbuttoned suit with the top buttons of his shirt open, revealing a hint his bare chest, assessing him with steel-blue eyes. _So another DILF. Huh._ Stiles thinks, but is broken out of his reverie when the man extends his hand towards him.

“My name is Peter Hale, I'm Chris's husband.”

“Uh-uh, um—“ Stiles stutters. “I’m Stiles.” He takes Peter’s hand in a brief shake. “Chris told me to come—this is his office, right?"

“Yeah, he had to leave for an emergency but he _did_ say he was expecting someone. You’ll most likely be here for a while, sit down?” Stiles sits in the chair in front of him. “So Stiles, what’s your problem?” Stiles, who was previously staring intently at his lap, looked up wide-eyed in shock. Then Peter explained.

“You see, Chris is a highly compassionate man. Aside from me—I hire skill—Chris hires not only potential, but people who need _help_.” Stiles was staring at him, then cleared his throat.

“I have no money,” he goes back to looking at his lap, ”my bank account has been empty as of yesterday. My scholarship and loan money is all gone and I don’t know how I’m going to finish school.” His hands ball up at his sides and he struggles to fight a sob but loses. “And my dad, I—I got all these jobs that can’t pay enough to—to—“

“To what? Stiles?” Stiles was breathing shallowly, but no air was coming. He was on the verge on a panic attack. “Stiles, breath!” Peter  had walked over and held his hand. “Listen to my breathing…calm down…that’s right, breath in…and out... And in..." After maybe two minutes of that Stiles finally calms down.

“Thank you.” Stiles half-wheezes.

“Do you want to continue? I understand if you don’t.” Stiles just nods and goes on.

“My dad, he is—was the sheriff of my home town, he lost the job 8 months ago. Last year he was shot and rushed to the hospital. By the time I found out and arrived, the doctor told me he was in a coma and would probably be so for a couple weeks, and it’s—it’s been a year and he's been showing no signs of waking up.” Stiles was sobbing now and Peter handed him a box of tissues. “And when they find out I don’t have money, they’re—they’re gonna pull the plug. He’s gonna die and it’s gonna be my fault. He’s all I’ve got left and I’m gonna lose him.” Peter had gotten out of his seat and was now leaning against the front of the desk, arms outstretched.

“Come here.” Stiles instantly got up and into Peter’s arms, sobbing into the man’s chest.

”It’s just that I don’t know what the fuck to do.” He sniffles.

“Aw, it’s okay Stiles, we’ll take care of you.” Peter says, then pushes his nose into his neck just taking a deep breath there. Stiles knows that there should be some amount of discomfort, but he found the gesture oddly soothing.

 


	2. Nerf Wars & Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Chris's last name to Hale to avoid any future technicalities. If you see Chris Argent, let me know!

Not long after what happened with Peter, Chris Hale had come back and Peter just told him that Stiles had gotten the job. Much to his surprise, Chris just said okay. No if's and's or but's about it. After that, Peter had taken him to the main part of the Omega Escorts HQ.

Stiles didn't know what to expect, but he didn't suspect this. It was a really big, open space and a few cubicles all the way in the back.

Two of the people who he guessed worked there were engaged in a game of Nerf war, darts flying across the room. There's a trampoline, free running course, weight section, food bar and a set up for video gaming systems. It all looks like a set up from heaven and Stiles is still trying to fathom the awesomeness of the room when someone yells in his direction.

"Hey, Newbie!" He only turns his head to see who was calling him when, out of no where, he is being shot at with dozens of Nerf darts that actually kind of hurt and would probably leave stinging marks on his super fair skin. He quickly shelters behind Peter who is now receiving all of the abuse.

Stiles swears he hears a growl and in an authoritative voice that makes his skin crawl, Peter tells them to "Stop." And it was like all the darts halted in midair and just dropped, or at least this is what Stiles imagined as he was still crouched  behind the guy.

Stiles moves from his safety as Peter speaks.

"Boys, this is Stiles, he's your new coworker. Keep in mind that he doesn't know _anything._ Yet. But I have a feeling he's a quick learner and he'll get it in no time. So show him around and _please_ boys, be nice."

And with that Peter swiftly exits the doors, leaving Stiles with two guys staring at him curiously. The first one who steps up to greet him is a tan boy with an adorable set of puppy eyes and a crooked jaw. He recognized him from the website with the alias (or at least he guesses  it was an alias) of Posey. The guy sticks out his hand for Stiles to shake.

"Hi, my name is Scott. My hobbies include: watching Star Wars, playing COD, Skyping friends, food, all that good stuff." He gives Stiles a dopey smile that he can't help but return. He can already tell they're going to be good friends.

The next person to introduce himself is another boy who has a mop of curly blond hair on his head and is extremely attractive in his opinion. Stiles notices his slight English accent when he speaks.

"Hi, I'm Isaac. I would describe myself as one of the more 'subtle' of the group. I have a girlfriend named Allison—"

"My ex!" Scott supplies with a big smile.

"Yes, yes. We all know your approval of our relationship. And I know, before you say anything, she does know about my job and approves because it brings in good money so..." Isaac takes an awkward step back. Scott looks around for someone before he shouts "Matt!"

A guy comes in through a door Stiles hadn't noticed. He strolls right up to Stiles and gives him a once over before sticking out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Matthew Daehler, but people just call me Matt. I man the phone lines and do photography and other sorts of stuff here. I don't have much to say except that I've been working here for three years and um, I like movies, eating food and uh— I absolutely hate swimming!" This causes a chuckle throughout the room. "Hey. You know it's true. You have _firsthand experience!_ " The guys stop laughing at that. Stiles quirks his eyes in a silent question but it goes unanswered.

"Er, well speaking of, you should meet Jackson, but he's out at the moment. So is Danny, Ethan, Aiden, and Pete J so... It's just us four for the moment."

Stiles feels more comfortable speaking now that he's kinda met some of the guys.

"Well I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski," the boys look at him like he's crazy, "well its a nickname really. I would tell you my real name but it's kind of embarrassing and hard to pronounce. I'm your standard comic book nerd and to tell you the truth, I have no clue why I was chosen for this job. I mean look at you guys..." Stiles draws off, gesturing at the two attractive men.

Isaac comes up to him again and lifts up his shirt, exposing the lean, flat torso and then proceeds to squeeze at his biceps, humming appreciatively. Stiles then gasps as he tugs on his pants and underwear, exposing his penis. He chuckles, grabbing his face in a heated kiss with tongue. Isaac moans when he pulls away.

"You have _nothing_ to worry about." Isaac says, eyes lingering on his lips, causing Stiles to blush.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Stiles huffs out. Isaac chuckles again.

"Its an open relationship," Stiles hears for a second time that day. Isaac then looks at Scott. "isn't it Scottie?" Scott just smiles and ducks his head, a blush creeping up his neck.

Just then, the doors open, revealing to identical twin boys. They look at him and smile.

"Looks like we have a hum—" one of them starts then sees something behind Stiles. The guy is hit on the back of his head by his brother. "Hu— _Humongous_ appetite, is uh, what I meant, hehe." He finishes and sprints to the food bar. The other twin just laughs and extends his hand for a shake, in which Stiles takes.

"Hey, I'm Aiden and the weirdo over there is my brother Ethan—"

"I heard that!" Ethan interjected.

"You were meant to!" Aiden calls back, returning his attention to Stiles. "I know we may seem alike but there's one distinct difference between us two: I'm straight—"

Stiles yelps as he feels hands sliding up his shirt and pinching his nipples and lips caress his ear saying "And I'm gay." Stiles let out a heated breath when Aiden— ‘ _E-Ethan'_ he mentally corrects himself— sucks on his neck and wraps his arms around his middle and he feels the slightest prick against his throat before the feeling of another body against him just vanishes.

When he turns around, he sees a mildly pissed off Scott holding an equally pissed off Ethan by the hair.

"Danny wouldn't be too happy knowing his boyfriend is molesting the newbie _and_ Peter said we're being nice to Stiles. So save that shit for either Danny or your job. Got it, E?" Stiles tenses for a fight to break out when Ethan bursts out laughing.

"Alright, alright! I didn't know! Geez, paws off the merchandise." Ethan says, swatting Scott's hand away from his head, fixing his hair. He then fixes Stiles with a look that suggests he wasn't quite done making him shiver.

The door comes open again and another boy, who looks slightly familiar (he thinks it has something to do with his piercing steel-blue eyes that lock with his.)

"Hey, I'm Peter Hale Jr, but you can just call me Pete J." He says. Stiles jaw hits the ground and Pete J just laughs.

"Before you ask, yes, I am an escort and yes, I work for my father." Stiles gapes at him like a fish. Pete J just pats him on the shoulder and says. "You'll understand later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete J just looks like the young Peter Hale
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me going!


	3. Contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Tried to update some fics today, but this one stole a bit of time...

After Pete J disappears sometime after meeting him, Stiles stares after the guy, incredibly confused. He’s still trying to put together that the guy works for his dad… and the job is getting hired for sex… So basically Peter Hale practically just whores his son out to random people… His thinking is just getting worse when Aiden comes to  his side with a pat on his back.

“Don’t be hard on either of them. It’s an arrangement that works for the both of them and Pete J is as safe as he’ll ever be. Just try to understand that.” Aiden says, sounding really protective. Stiles nods, although not entirely sure what that meant.

Just then, Peter comes back in, beckoning at Stiles to come with him.

“Okay Stiles. We have your contract drafted, all you need to do is fill it out and you’ll be set.” Stiles nods again and followers Peter out the door and back to the elevators. While inside and in the hallway to the office, Peter kept a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, like he knew the boy was nervous.

When Stiles enters the office, his eyes are immediately drawn to a man maybe in mid-twenties who is sitting next to Chris. He’s scowling at the ground and doesn’t look up at Stiles but from what he can see,  he’s pretty hot. Stiles feels instantly attracted to him.

Chris gestures for Stiles to sit down at the desk where a stack of paper sits. Peter sits with him across from Chris and the mystery guy and points out a form to complete, then asks ID to take copies of. Stiles hands it to him before grabbing a pen from the pencil holder on the desk, getting to work on filling out his name, date of birth, address, social security number and everything else, glad he had once spent the time to remember some of the stuff. He makes quick work of it and is finished by the time Peter gets back.

“Oh, you’ve finished  quickly!” He comments as he sits back down, flipping the page to reveal a bunch of statements that are ‘agreements’. Peter helps by explaining each one, telling him to initial at the end of them and flipping the pages for him. There are many and are extremely thorough, _probably because this is an escort company_ his mind says, so it takes about an hour.

Then the page is flipped once again to a particular page: the **Human Supernatural Agreement**. Stiles looks up at Chris who just tells him to read the separate contract himself. It states:

 **I, , fully understand that this occupation from Omega Escorts Co.  caters to** **the supernatural community of New York, USA that is hidden away from public eye. I will not betray this community and vow not to speak to anyone outside this community about this community. This includes ANYONE oblivious to the community. I understand breaking this vow will result in the termination of this occupation and a trial in a supernatural court of law. If I’m found guilty, I will willingly serve any punishment, even if it should be death.**

Stiles gulps, but continues reading,

 **I,**   **, am not a part of any hunter association and will not associate with any hunter association. I understand breaking this vow will result in the termination of this occupation and a trial in a supernatural court of law. If I’m found guilty, I will willingly serve any punishment, even if it should be death.**

 **I,**   **, vow to be loyal to the supernatural community and pledge allegiance to the supernatural community. I vow not to assault any member in this alliance on any account other than self-defense. I understand breaking any of these vows will result in the termination of this occupation and a trial in a supernatural court of law. If I’m found guilty, I will willingly serve any punishment, even if it should be death.**

 **I,**   **, vow to quit any other occupations I may have currently. I understand breaking this vow will result in the termination of this occupation.**

 **In the possible event of myself becoming a supernatural being or discovering that I am a supernatural being, I,**   **, vow to let my employers know immediately and vow to discuss any changes made to my occupation and/or the termination of said occupation. I understand breaking this vow will result in the termination of this occupation.**

 **I,**   **, vow, if I have not already done so, to take at least one supernatural theory course at  next semester and a training course on this occupation at Omega Escorts Co.  If any of these vows are broken, I understand that in the event of any mishap regarding my life  resulting from my ignorance CANNOT be taken to trial in supernatural court of law or any court of law.**

**If this occupation caters to any specific part(s) of the supernatural community, please specify. Lycans    **

**I,**   **, vow, if I have not already done so, to take at least one specific Lycan     theory course at      next semester and a training course on self-defense against Lycans   . If any of these vows are broken, I understand that in the event of any mishap regarding my life  resulting from my ignorance CANNOT be taken to trial in supernatural court of law or any court of law.**

 **I,**   **, am a human, so far.**

Then it is followed by blanks for the employer(s) and employee to sign. Stiles finally stares up at Chris, then looks at Peter and finally at the man next to Chris, looking as disinterested as ever.

“Are you serious?” Is all that stumbles from Stiles’ mouth.

“As a heart attack.” Peter says from beside him.

“And if I don’t agree to this?” Stiles suggests. Chris sighs.

“Then we can get your memory erased of this encounter by one of our specialists. In fact, act any time, if you choose this job, that is an option.” Chris replies, _Great,_ Stiles thinks, _I’ve stumbled into Men in Black. Does this make me Will Smith?_ Stiles thoughts are interrupted as Chris speaks again.

“So, what will it be?” Stiles thinks for a moment before he speaks again.

“Wait, so this caters to Lycans? As in…”

“Werewolves, yes.” Stiles scrunches his face up in disbelief, letting out a snort.

“Is there proof?”

“Yes sir, Derek?” Stiles eyes immediately snap to the man, _Derek,_ his mind rolls the name around in his head, Derek is looking at him for a moment before his face changes. His green eyes glow red, his teeth elongate and his facial hair grows. Clawed fingers come to slowly rest on the table.

“Whoa,” Stiles leans toward the guy, even though his instincts are telling him to do just the opposite. “Can I touch?” He says, not really waiting for an answer before feeling the ridges that have appeared in his face. Derek looks at him in awe, his eyes going back to green and the rest of his human features returning but Stiles hand and their eye-contact still remains. It’s broken by a throat clearing and Chris gestures to the contract and after a  few seconds, Stiles starts to compete the form. There’s a collective sigh of relief in the room (Stiles swears that one of them was from Derek, too.)

When Stiles gets to the ‘course at’ parts, he doesn’t know what to put. When he asks, Peter tells him to put whatever college he goes to, much to Stiles surprise.

“There are courses at _every_ college, even community ones,” Peter explains. “They started as old as Oxford University and spread to every college by the supernatural in power, word of mouth, and oooold alliances with supernatural communities and governments all over the world. But you’ll learn about that in supernatural theory class, granted you _are_ taking them? I mean they are all expense paid. Well, since you will be working with us, we’ll make sure _every_ expense is paid.” Stiles nods. “Speaking of," he continues, "our salary is $30 dollars an hour, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week whether you’re working or not. We will start you off by putting  $2,000 into your bank account and paying off any student loans. Is that enough to get by?” Stiles eyes widen and he nods erratically.

“Oh my god that’s _more_ than enough! How do I even work that much?” Chris smiles at him.

“Keep your clients happy and keep yourself happy, that’s all we strive for.”

When Stiles finishes the supernatural agreement, he, Chris and Peter sign the bottom and the page is flipped again. This one is a “trainer/trainee agreement”, where Derek comes in, his parts to sign or initial already completed. Peter walks him through it. It just says that Stiles accepts training courses from Derek and when he would go to them and what that training would entail. Stiles sputters when it stated he and Derek would do through various simulations of jobs. Derek would also be teaching him self-defense against werewolves and also just standard fitness training.

After the completion of that final page. Derek and Stiles were them left in the office to discuss anything else privately. To be honest, Stiles is a little nervous to be left alone with the guy who’s resting face is borderline _murderous._

“Derek… Hale, right?” Derek nods at Stiles. “As in related to Peter?” Derek nods again, scowl growing.

“He’s my uncle.” Derek replies. _That must be an awkward family._ Stiles thinks.

“Um so, what will you be teaching me?” Stiles says. He knows it’s vague as Derek will be teaching him various things, _some of those being_ sexy _things_ , his mind supplies. Derek raises his eyebrows. “As in the escort stuff." Stiles says to clarify. Derek shrugs.

“Depends.”

“On what?” Now it’s Derek’s turn to clarify.

“On whether you like to thrust into someone or rather have yourself bent over something and taken, or both, if that’s what you’re into.” Derek says, getting up and moving around the desk to Stiles, “On if you’re a bossy boy in bed or if you take only what’s given…” Derek is hovering over Stiles now, hands bracing his to the arm rests on the chair, “…On if you like things vanilla or if you wanna get _rough.”_ Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear, the words causing him to shiver and gulp. Derek pulls back to have his face a little less than an inch away from Stiles’, their lips hovering just _a hair_ away from each other’s.

“So?” Derek whispers again, maintaining eye contact with Stiles, breath ghosting against Stiles lips. Just as Stiles leans into a kiss he thought was obviously gonna happen, Derek’s gone and walking towards the door.

“I’m gonna teach you the art of seduction.” Derek says without casting a backwards glance. “How to use it wisely and as a weapon. How to make you _irresistible_ to an alpha, but you won’t need _much_ help.” Before he exits, Derek sends a wink over to Stiles and then he’s gone.

Stiles sits there, shell-shocked, then drops his head back and groans. Just _what_ has he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....yup. Oh and I changed Chris's last name to Hale to avoid any future technicalities. If you see Chris Argent, let me know! 
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments keep me going!


End file.
